


There when it counts

by OhHelloWhyThere



Category: fluff - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloWhyThere/pseuds/OhHelloWhyThere
Summary: Mother nature leaves quite a surprise and you are stuck stranded in your boyfriend's Tom's Apartment. You call in disgruntled destress with a desperate need for something high in sugar when your call is ended abruptly. Will Tom have an earful when he comes home or will he come home at all? Read on my loves!





	There when it counts

To say the least, you were suffering. And due to that, so would your boyfriend. 

“Tom,” you were now groaning into the phone, curled up into a ball in your bed. “Come home from that dumb gym.”

“I’m,” he stopped, and you heard the mutters of what could only be a meeting. Your fear immediately spiked at the realization that he was in something of any level of importance right now. 

“A bit busy right now.” He replied softly as someone called his name in the distance.

“Are you in that important meeting with someone? Shit I thought that was tomorrow!” You asked sitting up in bed more quickly then you should have in your sate. 

“Why would you be you’re on the phone right now? Hang up right now!” you exclaimed

He sighed as you heard an ever pressing knock.  
“You’re the one who called me, I’ve locked myself in the bathroom. You have five minutes” he said, and you knew he had been stressing about this for months. Oh god what if he lost this next role because of you?  
You hesitated, knowing he was under a time constraint and that you were being unreasonable. But those thoughts flew out of your head as you said,  
“I need you to come home and snuggle with me right now.”  
“Um, can I finish this first?” He scoffs as he's slightly amused by your urgency.

“If you have to go right now, then fine. But wait wait wait I need you to stop at the store. I can’t believe you still don’t have any here”  
You heard him groan on the other end.  
“Is it that time? Do I have to get you those- things?”

“Yes, Tom,” you said, sounding affronted. “You have to get those things. I’m so sorry it inconveniences you, but you aren’t the one who’s bleeding out of-”

“Okay, okay!” He said in a high-pitched voice, and you knew his face was growing rosy. Boy the executives will love that. Serves him right for only having brothers. 

“I’ll be home soon.”

“Thank you, babe,” you replied, a smile forming on your face. “I love-” 

The sound of the line ending interrupted you, and you stared at the phone with an open mouth. 

 

He had hung up on you. 

 

Suddenly you felt tears well up in your eyes. Unexpected yet now accepted you frowned as another flash of pain burst through your lower half. You knew you were being too dramatic, There was no reason to cry and you knew the Advil would kick in soon enough but it was more then that. You were in so much pain and you just wanted your boyfriend to cuddle with, and he had hung up on you when you were about to tell him you loved him. 

"Who even does that? He said you had five minutes and that was barely two! He just had to take the car and drive himself." you mutter to yourself sniffling and throwing your phone across the bed in dismay. You wanted to leave and get dressed and be cute but you could barely get out of bed never the less answer the door for post-mates. It was official you were getting desperate and there was nothing but protein shakes and kale in the fridge. How were you suppose to fight away mother nature without something deep fried or covered in chocolate?  
And what if something happened to him on his way home, or at the store, and he hadn’t heard you said it one more time? Your mind always raced to places like that and Oh GOD your last conversation was over pads!! 

Just then your phone starts vibrating at the foot of Toms big bed thankfully interrupting your thoughts. You belly flopped down next to it and looked down at the Caller ID to see that goofy picture of him crossed eyed that you had set for his contact.

“Hello?” You said as you picked it up, sniffling to keep your wet eyes from dropping tears onto your cheeks. You were a total wreck before he had to give up your established plans for work today anyway. Then you woke up to a red surprise.

“Hey,” Tom breathed through the phone, and you imagined that there was a small smile on his face. 

“I forgot to say ‘I love you.’”

You laughed quietly, although you knew he heard it. You felt the relief seep into your body and the stress seep out. 

“yeah you did you jerk. I love you too, Tommy.”

“Alright, I’ll be over soon,” he said, and this time, waited for you to hang up first.

“Okay,” you said and cut the line off. The love you felt for this boy was almost overwhelming, and you felt a strong surge of tears form in your eyes. You sighed, pressing your hands against them to stop the tears from falling. 

You couldn’t wait for him to come home.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were still curled into a ball having fallen asleep to your latest Netflix binge. Dazed and drowning in covers you heard the knock on the door.  
Wearing one of Toms hoodies you let out a soft "come in" as you balled up further in a spider-man blanket.  
You were more lump than woman as you said a silent pray of thanks for the emergency pad you found this morning in your purse you’re pretty sure had been there since 7th grade.  
You looked up, holding a hand to the part of your stomach that hurt the worst, and smiled slightly as the door creaked open and Tom peaked his head into the room with a grin letting the light form the hall into the darkened room.  
“Hey,” he said quietly, and walked into the room. You noticed the multiple bags in his arms, and quirked an eyebrow at him curiously. 

He shrugged his shoulders and you knew: Tom over did it. 

You moved over on the bed to make room for him. You grimaced as the movement sent another harsh wave of pain through your stomach. You noticed Tom frown at you when he saw it, unable to hide the pain in your face, and he dropped the bags to the ground to softly.  
The plastic bags made a crinkling sound as he sat down with an unneeded amount of delicacy.

“Hi,” you replied to him, trying to keep the pain invisible from your face. He set his hand on your hair, stroking it softly, and you smiled. He had a way of making you feel warm all over. 

“I saw more than one bag. What’d you get?” You say hoping it was anything but salad.

He hummed, looking down at you with a fond smile. You pulled the blanket up to your nose to hide your smile. 

“I got some chocolate and some candy,” you opened your mouth to speak, but he stopped you. 

“And before you say anything, yes, I got your favorites.” He got up and picked up the once forgotten bags picking through the contents and holding up each one for you to see. 

“And then I got you a heating pad." He said going on with his seemingly never ending amount of period survival goodies."because you mentioned that yours broke a few weeks ago,”

You knew he must have called Zendaya or another girl to see what he should get.

you still smiled up at him, endeared that he remembered something you had said in passing making note to reward him later. 

“Hey so like I love you, a lot.” you cut him off, feeling the need to let him know again as he held up your favorite sour candy.

He stopped, and grinned as he tilted his head to the side being purposefully adorable. The sun shone in softly on his chest despite the drawn curtains. He places the items of relief on the night stand next you and goes around to his side of the bed. He slides into the sea of blankets to join you despite him still being in polished attire. You turn to his chest and snuggle in taking in his cologne. You hold hands his thumb brushing against your exposed arm and moving his hand to rest on your cheek. He rubbed his thumb over your cheekbone looking at you in the limited lighting   
“I love you too,” he whispered and leaned in to kiss you softly on the lips. 

He pulls back and lies down on his back as you spread your arm across him. Your face rises and falls in pace with his chest. You watch the dust dance in the sole ray of sunshine against the closet door it makes you feel like you’re in the deep ocean. 

“You always make me feel better,” you say “What’s your secret Holland? Hmm?” You poke him in the chest bouncing your index finger off of his shirt button. 

“How are you so great?” You whisper into his neck. You kiss him lightly at his pulse as his arm tightens around your back 

He laughs, blushing. His cheeks were growing redder by the second, and you laughed in return. He was always so shy when you gave him real compliments.   
“Thanks,” he mumbled, looking down instead of into your eyes. You could tell he was relived you were feeling well enough to poke fun at him.

He leaned his forehead against yours. 

“This has to be better than any stupid meeting huh?” You ask

“A 1,000 times better. You make me feel better too you know. All of them were breathing down my throat. I kind of used you as an excuse to get out of there. If anyone ask you are extremely sick.” He says using his free hand as he spoke. You loved that he acted everything out. 

“Yeah sick of you not being here.” You say acting a fake cough for good measure.

“I’m here now, aren’t I? Your personal pain reliever,” he said, lifting an eyebrow, poking at what you had said moments prior. 

“Oh God we are adorable,” you mumbled, brushing your nose against his. You both laughed softly in sync. 

 

And for the rest of the night, you had Tom by your side to keep the pain at bay as well as a half pint of ice cream.


End file.
